Communication between people is critical, required, and vital to a business's success. Today's style of communications is dynamic, fluid, and growing in speed. Conferencing sessions, such as video conferencing, have evolved over the years and have vastly improved communications between organizations, customers, and suppliers. Video conferencing minimizes travel time, travel costs, and allows participants in different locations to view/edit the same electronic document. In addition, and of important note, video conferencing allows a participant to see other participants' visual cues that are not available during a traditional telephone conversation.
Video conference participants, however, may be interrupted by nearby personnel from time to time for urgent and not urgent matters. When this occurs, the video conference participant focuses their attention on the person initiating the interruption and, in turn, loses focus, context, and history transpiring on the video conference.